Helping Rafael
by AndrzejAndrex
Summary: Action meanwhile Rio and Rio 2. Blu trying to help Rafael who have a little problem.
1. Friends talking

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

5 minutes after midnight. Street in Rio De Janeiro. Blu and Rafael are walked together the sidewalk in the way to their homes. "It was a great idea to go with you to the match." – said Blu. "You're right Blu, Fluminense won 2-0 with Flamengo and we saw it from the tribune with 2 sexy ladies." – replied Rafael recalling this event where they are sat on the thighs of 2 young brazilian girls and Rafael used his beak to grope one of the girls' tit. "I was the first time on the thing like this and I think that it was unreal!" – continued Blu. "Yes, it's good because it's my idea!" – megalomaniacally stated Rafael. "Are you sure?" – doubted parrot. "Yes, of course" – provided toucan.

Rafael started to telling Blu about his opinions on various topics, but parrot interrupted him and said that he's megalomaniacal. Toucan reacted to this and started to telling him about this what he imagining. In this imagination he enlarged to 6 meters. Surprised macaw screamed to him: "Hey, what's happened?". "I don't know, but don't complain – I'm a giant!" – said Rafael and hit his wing to staying next to him house destroying all the room. "Oh My God! I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to hurt you" – said to living in this house girl and continued – "But you're very pretty, so maybe we could…" – in this moment Blu interrupted him by screaming his name to calming he down, because he clearly wanted to mating with encountered girl. "So… I'm out!" – said toucan. "Call me!" – whispered and went away.

When Rafael ended his imaginations, Blu moved away from the topic and asked him: "Rafael, how your wife will react to this that you goes to home very late?". Rafael completely forgot about his wife and because of shame suddenly shrunk when he heard about her. Blu looked at his friend who is his chicks size and wondered what to do now.


	2. Jewel's visit

**Chapter 2**

Rafael flew onto Blu and stood at his chest. "Blu, I'm completely forgot about Eva!" – said. "Now I feel so small, look at me! What I look?". "Calm down Rafi, I concoct some idea what to do in these occurring circumstances" – said Blu who actually didn't have any idea.

Meanwhile Jewel flew to home from shopping and noticed Blu. She was wondered why her mate standing in the street far away from their home. Macaw decided to flying in the way to Blu and asking about his location. "Look at the sky, isn't it your girlfriend?" – spoke Rafael. Blu looked at the sky and noted Jewel with surprise at her face. When she landed in the sidewalk, asked: "Hey Blu, what are you doing here?". "I have to ask you the same" – replied nervous Blu. "Very funny… Reply please!" – said Jewel and repeated, but before her mate replied to her question, she looked at Rafael, who is still on Blu's chest and continued to say: "What a cutie baby toucan!". "Who?" – wondered Blu. "Don't make a joke. Why you don't said that you're looking after Rafael's kid? I know that I'm very hard, but he makes me melting!" – said touched Jewel who didn't know that he's actual Rafael. "Can I take this cute one?" – proposed. Blu nervously said yes and gave toucan to Jewel. "Who is your mommy?" – began to banter Jewel. "You rather be my girlfriend!" – replied Rafael. "Sorry, but I'm too old for you" – said Jewel. "You're right!" – joked Blu. "WHAT?!" – outraged Jewel. "Nothing!" – replied Blu with grimace at his face.

Jewel took Rafael with herself and flew to her home. Blu chased her to keeping an eye on Rafael. Unfortunately he had a collision with flying pigeon and fell down to unknown Rio's favela.


	3. Kidnapping

**Chapter 3**

Blu woke up in the strange place in Rio. He had wing ache and it makes that he couldn't fly. Parrot tried to walking without attract the attention. At some point, he's caught by unknown person because he's phone rang. It's Rafael called to him from Jewel's phone. They both have phones to contact each other. Rafael was in their home and was been left by Jewel for a moment. He tried to seize the opportunity to saying Blu about an important thing, but he couldn't contact with him because of this event, who was happened.

Blu was trapped in opaque shopping bag. He's tried to make a hole in the bag, but this was made from durable material and parrot couldn't wear out that with his beak. "You don't even know, how bad district you visit." – said the voice from outside. Blu was scarred and didn't know what to do. Bag was empty, so he didn't have nothing to use in the rescue. The gap was too narrow to pass through it. Don't repeat with regard to attempt to make the hole. Blu could only wait to development of events.

At some point Blu was pulled by aggressor and… substituted to his home. This aggressor was only a postman, Jewel's acquaintance. He knew Blu from seeing and noted him in a bad district, so he caught him to not become any hurt to him. "Hello Blu!" – greeted Jewel. Meanwhile Rafael flew to Blu and said "Hi Blu, where are you was? And why you don't answer the phone when I call to you?!". "Are you used my mobile phone?!" – screamed Jewel furious to Rafael. "I go to your mother to say her about it and about punishment for you." – continued and went out to Eva.

Rafael was worried and nervous about it. "What now? Eva will be horribly furious to me. And she probably is now so big to me. I can't talk with her when she's smaller so now she'll kill me!" – worried. "You have to somehow appease her". "Why me" – asked Blu. "You're my friend. And what friend could do to friend?" – replied Rafael. "Ok Rafi, I may do this to you, I'm bigger than you, now very, very bigger, so I may win her." – said Blu, who decided to trying to help his friend.


	4. Operation: Eva

**Chapter 4**

Blu still hurt wing, but he could fly and he's decided to come over to Eva. But before that Blu asked Rafael: "Rafael, actually... why are you called to me?". "Stupid story, Fluminense may to lose by walkover." – replied Rafael. "Football is why are you decided to expose yourself to danger?!" – asked surprised Blu. "I could hit you as brazilian person, but if you hit me from answer, I'll have a trouble..." – replied Rafael and Blu flew to talk with Eva.

Meanwhile Jewel flew to Eva and talked her about this event still thinking that Rafael is one of his kids. Eva was furious and commissioned her children to looking for culprit. Blu flew up to the tree, where Rafael live, but didn't meet nobody in here. He heard however Eva's voice in near distance. It's a chance to figure what he could say. In this moment his phone rang. It's Rafael, of course. Eva hearing unknown voice in her nest decided to come to home. She met there Blu with mobile phone. "What are you doing here?" – asked Eva. Blu silent. "What are you doing here?" – repeated Eva. Now Blu know that he must answer some. He through about this why he's came here, through about Rafael. "I wanna looking at beautiful woman!" – said Blu. "You have your own wife." – said surprised Eva. "But I wanna looking at other beautiful lady!" – continued Blu. "Mmm... Talking to mummy, talking to mummy!" – Eva trusted Blu, but she's still nervous about Rafael's event and said about it Blu. "What I have to do to you forget about this mistake?" – asked Blu. "Forget... FORGET?!" – screamed irritable Eva, but she moment later calmed down and said: "Is 1 way to forget, but you must be sacrifice" – said and winks. Blu knew that he is in trouble, but couldn't withdraw.

Blu now grabbed Eva to her waist and started to dance polonaise. In slowly dance they are started to being close each other. At some point, Eva started to passionately kissing Blu. He's tried to deflect, but he couldn't and decided to join to kiss.


	5. Conclusion

**Chapter 5**

Eva broke the kiss and tried to do more. Looked symbolically at Blu like she wanted to say "Now we must to do it.". She hugged Blu and made that their cloacals are touched each other. Eva started to moaning. In this moment Jewel came back to toucan's house to say about this what she forgot. And she saw Blu in very suggests pose with Eva. "Blu, what are you doing?!" – screamed Jewel, but very after this said beyond – "I can't believe it, I through that you although choose some beautiful female, but not this trollop!". "Me trollop?!" – screamed furious Eva – "I'm your best friend and now saying to me trollop?!". 2 girls are started to attack each other.

Meanwhile Rafael flew to this place and met 2 fighting girls and mixes boy. He tried to came fast under Jewel's tail, but despite fight she noted him and caught into her claws. "What are you doing here?!" – screamed furious Jewel. The same words screamed Eva. "Release me and I say everything!" – screamed pathetic Rafael. Reluctantly Jewel decided to release Rafael, who's tried to escape, but Eva caught him. She looked at him and noted that he's Rafael. "Oh My God, it's Rafael, hahaha, what a small cutie you are!" – laughed Eva. "What are you did?!" – screamed. Rafael hesitated, but finally decided to saying everything.

"What I did? WHAT I DID?! What you did? Really I can't informing friend about a match?" – said Rafael and bite Eva's talon to escape. Meanwhile Rafael are grew and he was again his standard size. "I know what's happened, I put myself my wife and now I feel so big!" – said Rafael. "It's good, but honestly… this what you said was stupid." – said Blu. "And who saying that! What are you have to explain?" – said Jewel. "It was Rafael's idea to talking with Eva, and Eva's idea to dancing together!" – replied Blu. "Eva, what are you saying about it?" – asked Jewel. "I like to be comforted in this way." – said Eva. "This way? We know all…" – said refracted Jewel. "Ok, I may forgive you, but you must to do the same for me as for Eva." – set Jewel. "Willingly. It's a great idea." – said Blu. "But I have a question to Rafael: What are you wanted to said?". "What? Fluminense haven't any walkover and we won!" – said happily Rafael. "Aha." - said woebegone Blu. "So Rafael… can we dance together?" – asked Eva. "Of course my beautiful papaya!" – replied Rafael. And all the friends are dancing to melody of Mikael Mutti's song "Balanco Carioca". Blu fulfill his promise to Jewel and they are happy together again.

**Tell me what are you thing about it.**


End file.
